


A Hundred Hearts at Your House

by lovetincture



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetincture/pseuds/lovetincture
Summary: Post-fall, Will wants Hannibal to prove his love.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59
Collections: Red Dragon Con-solation 2020





	A Hundred Hearts at Your House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/gifts).



> Loosely based on the prompt, "Will is jealous of the time and attention Hannibal gives to food post-fall."
> 
> _I wanted to explain_   
>  _myself to myself in an understandable way. I gave_   
>  _shape to my fears and made excuses._   
>  _-Richard Siken_   
> 

“Do you love me?” Will asks. They’re lying in bed tangled around each other. Will’s cheeks are still sweetly flushed, tendrils of hair clinging to his forehead.

“Yes,” Hannibal breathes, smiling across at him. He reaches out to touch, to brush a strand of hair out of Will’s eyes.

Will catches his hand and presses a kiss into its palm, turning to nuzzle his nose into it.

“Will you do something for me?” Will asks.

“What do you want?”

“A sacrifice.”

“Taking your pound of flesh after all?”

And then Will shoved Hannibal out the window and catapulted him directly into the sun because he was tired of his bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a different version of this fic coming someday? Maybe. Do I sometimes want to catapult the two of these knuckleheads directly into the sun? Yes. Can you blame Tei for egging me on? Also yes.
> 
> Happy Red Dragon Con-solation Fest, everyone!


End file.
